The Curse of Chaos
by I am CHAOS the VOID
Summary: An awesome story where Chaos is a little crazy, not soo commando as normal and likes to slang and chill. Percy has a weird sense of revenge. My OCs sound like me but NOT same name. Written by: I am CHAOS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will never own PJO n HOO. Do I look like a guy to you? : P

INTRO-

Someone's Pov. (You peeps should know who.)

_In San Francisco- 6.00 am, at a secret place. _

"Who, who are you? How did you get in?" The evil boss stared at me with wide eyes. "I, am your worst nightmare. Say goodbye to this world, evil one..." I snarled. I swiped my deathly sword at him and pierced his heart. "Urghhhh..."He went DOWNNNN... "Great!" I thought, " time to go... MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" I sighed happily.

About 2 minutes later... in a HUGE spacecraft_

"Sir. We have arrived. Please meet Lord. He is waiting for you." A mechanical voice buzzed. "Come on..." I grumbled. "I just lay on this freaking bed and you tell me I've got a meeting? I damn tired you know?" "Sir, you know better than doing that right? Lord ain't like the fact you're cursing him." The voice replied in a more hurried way. "Okay, okay... I'll be there... But promise me after that I get to sleep." I grumbled. "I'm not too sure about that Sir, but I'll try my best. Oh dear... Lord is getting impatient..." The voice exclaimed. I opened my eyes; sat up immediately, almost banging my poor head on the ceiling (You know the double decker bed? This guy sleeps on top. LOL. I'm not giving the name away so easily...), and teleported as fast as I could to the meeting room.

(At the meeting room)

I bowed down to Lord Chaos. And then looked at him expectantly. "SO? What's the big deal about waking me up?" Chaos gave me a look. (Something like glaring at someone but eyes half closed.) I gulped. "Ooppssss... wrong thing to say..." I thought. I looked hopefully around and saw Cheyenne with her wireless headphones, Dragon trying to annoy Cheyenne, Night busy sharpening her daggers and arrows, Sky sharpening her throwing poker cards(I know there's no such thing but yet who cares? Well, I don't at least...), Death nodding off to sleep and Chloe listening to some music on her earphones.

Chaos sighed and clapped his hands and everyone became alert and put away whatever they were doing. "We have a very important mission now, it is on earth. And you guys have to go save them..." "Ain't no way we're going home!" Cheyenne screamed. Dragon nodded in agreement for no reason. Chaos looked at Cheyenne curiously. "Don't you tell me that is a song title?" "Sorry... I can't help it... R5 music is nice and it suits the situation... I'm just helping them even though I'm not from there..." Cheyenne mumbled. Dragon laughed maniacally. Cheyenne zapped him in the sides and made him fall off his throne. Chaos smiled. I cursed under my breath. "Dammit. Of all the places in this freaking universe WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO EARTH TO SAVE THEIR SORRY BUTTS!" I complained. Night looked at me worriedly. "END OF MEETING. You all can go back now." Chaos said, and brought out his Globe of Universe to check on STUFF.

Cheyenne dragged Dragon to somewhere and I heard yells of pain. Everyone else in the room looked horrified. "Poor Dragon." I pitied him. Anyhow, I teleported back to my cabin room and went back to sleep and for no freaking reason, I got a nightmare...

(Imma line breaker... Imma line breaker... Imma line breaker... )

FLASHBACKKKK... (After HOO)

"Hey there, Chiron. I'm back!" I chirped. Chiron whipped around and found me smiling at him. He returned the smile with a hug and said, "I suppose you want to visit Annabeth?" I nodded sheepishly. "She's at the beach. But..." Chiron looked at me pitifully, "Try not to be sad. OK?" I just stared back at him confused, "what me being sad?"I thought, "I don't get it..." While trying to understand what Chiron said, I walked out of the Big House and headed to the beach that Chiron said Annabeth was at.

"Oh Josh, you're so sweet! Of course I'll be your girlfriend." An extremely familiar voice rang out from the direction I was heading. "ANNABETH? Why on earth would she say that?" I thought. And decided to go and take a closer look. Hiding behind a huge palm tree, I saw them. Just like I thought, it was Annabeth. And Josh, the new big headed egoist Ares kid. What the heck was she doing with him? "Forget about that idiot Percy Jackson. Gone for 1 month, he should be missing. Be with me, dear Annabeth, break up with him..."Josh whispered into Annabeth's ear but loud enough for me to hear him. I held my breath, hoping that Annabeth's reaction would be wise. To my utter horror, she nodded, and leaned forward to kiss Josh. I was on the verge of tears. How could Annabeth do this to me? I fell to my knees, resulting a loud noise to be made. CRSHH... (Throw something onto sand and it will make this sound.) The couple turned around immediately and Annabeth's eyes widened. "Who, who is that?" she asked. I felt no need for anymore suspense. I stood up and walked of my hiding place. Annabeth gulped. Josh simply smirked and pulled Annabeth closer to him. "So, the loser comes back and loses a girlfriend huh? Lame." Josh taunted. He is soooo dead. Growling, I ran forward and landed a solid punch on Josh's 'pretty' face. CRACKKKK... Josh's jaw broke in an instant. He was knocked out for good. "Opps, looks like I messed your face." I replied sarcastically. Annabeth stood there, not moving, but she looked worried. "Percy, it wasn't like this... You misunderstood..." I practically spat in her face and snarled, "You, I should have known. Totally not worth of my time and money..." I pulled out a beautifully crafted ring that had a grey Topaz in the middle and diamonds at the sides of the ring from a box. "I wasted my time on you." I threw the ring and the box onto the ground and glared at Annabeth. There were tears forming in her eyes but I didn't care. "Percy..." she mumbled. I pretended I didn't hear that and stormed off to the Poseidon cabin.

Reaching the cabin, I went head first onto my pillow and sobbed all my feelings out. There was no reason for me to stay. Nico would be too busy with the underworld, Thalia would be busy with the Hunters and Grover would be too busy being the new 'PAN'. Practically no time left for me. Sorting out my feelings, I decided to leave this PATHETIC camp. Other than Chiron and Rachel Elizabeth Dare who is also busy during the normal days in school, I would miss no one else. Taking out a papyrus and a pen, I wrote down a long letter for my loved ones. I hid it under my bed and dumped all my belongings on my bed and started packing. Soon, I was done. I waited till night time and sneaked out of camp. "Where will I be going?" I wondered. "Going back home would be too dangerous for mum and Paul..." Walking around with no particular direction, I started my 'journey'. To some where safe...

Imma line breaker... Imma line breaker... Imma line breaker...

BACK 2 REALITY

Waking up from the scary nightmare, I realised that it was 10am in Chaotic.(the world he is in.) I rushed to the breakfast area to obviously, get breakfast. I was starving! When I arrived there, I found everyone was there, waiting for Chaos to arrive. There was quite a weird thing happening now. Like Cheyenne and Dragon : "Down on the west coast, we've gotta saying..." Cheyenne sang in a creepy voice to Lana Del Ray's song( is that how you spell her name?). Dragon just didn't bother to stop her like normal, he whistled to the song's tune. For Night's and Sky's case: "Black is awesome!" "NO! Silver is wayyyy awesomer!" "There is no such word!" "I don't care! Silver rules!" "No, Black rules!"... That was really awkward. And then there is Chloe, not talking to anyone, using her advanced phone, being Emo as usual. But seemed as if she was waiting for someone... Life is really dull for this girl. And finally Death: "SNOREEEEEEEEE..." WOW! This guy sure is sleepy! I wonder how he can sleep right now.

Then, Chaos came in."Hello. ALOHA GUYS..." Chaos entered dramatically. SERIOUSLY? But nothing changed. Everybody was still minding their own business. "AHEM?" Chaos coughed. WTH? Who uses that now these days? Chaos sighed exasperatedly. "After Breakfast, everyone gather their troops at 12pm and tell them the bad news. Do you guys hear me?" "MMMMMMMM... Can't you just tell them? Jeez, oh well, OK then. I'm not gonna do that!" we replied in unison. Chaos sighed inwardly and look at me. Great. I'm going to do this stupid speech for the soldiers. DAMN! Oh well, I'm hungry. I'll think about that later...

AN: Soo... How's my first fanfic? I wanna pair up Percy with someone though. PLEASE VOTE! Percy with... THALIA GRACE.

ZOE NIGHTSHADE

ANNABETH CHASE(I'm not too good with Percybeth. I feel that only Rick Riodan(?) and LMB114 in Athlon are good in it...)

ARTEMIS

RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE

BIANCA DI ANGELO

I will do anyone of these and the one who wins, I will write that pairing. PLEASE VOTE! (Best if you comment.)Oh. Coz I LOVEEE music, I will be including snippets of music here and there. For this chapter, there is "Ain't no way we're going home" by, R5. And. "West Coast" by, Lana Del Ray. (Her name his hard to write..) Thats all peeps! P.S. I will only let Cheyenne or Dragon, my OCs to sing them. Just tell me who you want singing the song.(commenting would be best.) I would also be including some Avril Lavigne Songs ( HELLO KITTY PEEPS! WHOO HOO! LOL...) coz I m her fan. (NO OFFENCE!) Sorry to people whose names are: Chloe, Cheyenne and Josh (Is there a person with a name called Dragon?). Totally no offence to you guys. The names just popped up in my mind... BYE! I would be uploading sooner or later once a week. I suppose. But as I m still studying, exams will obviously crop up. Only then would I post slower.

~ DA AWESOME CHAOS Duddett. (FYI-A.K.A a girl dude.)


	2. Chapter 2 of the curse of chaos

Disclaimer: Kay. I feel sooo sad. I don't own PJO n HOO. And I absolutely do NOT look like a guy. SPOILER ALERT FOR PEEPS WHO HAVENT READ DA BOOK. And most Povs would be Percy's. I just realised I haven't revealed his code name so here it is!

Chapter 1. (I think...)

(In da auditorium. ) Percy's POV.

"OK, you all swear on Chaos that all of you will NOT freak out when you hear this stupid news I gotta reveal." I instructed to the soldiers who just gathered here. "WE SWEAR." "We have to go back to earth..."I started. "WHAT THE HELL? FOR WHAT GODDAMNNED REASON DO WE HAVE TO GO BACK THERE?"Almost all of the soldiers complained/shouted. -ZAP!- "OWWWWW..." "...To save their freaking butts. I did tell you people not to freak out right? Now don't complain about these after effects." I rolled my eyes. Thank Chaos they can't see me do it. ( Percy looks like the guy on the first cover of Assassin's Creed. In battle he looks like half Robo Cop n half da guy...( bla bla bla. U know what i'm talking about rite?) ...with Black angel wings that has 'planets'.) "I've got one less, one less, problem..." Cheyenne sang in an extremely high pitched voice. We all face-palmed. "WHAT?" Cheyenne asked incredulously. Dragon then decided to pull her aside for some 'chill' moments. "So... thanks? We're leaving tomorrow morning. Get ready for this horrible trip back to THAT place." I ended as soon as the awkwardness dissolved. THANKS ALOT, CHEYENNE. After the stupid speech I had to give, I teleported to my room to 'pack up'. (Sleep and collect thoughts. Percy can conjure anything up whenever whatever he wants.)

"Sir... welcome back." The mechanic voice rang out the moment I got in the room. This is so creepy! It seems like Chaos installed a extremely fast n furious( LOL) sensor to stalk the number of times I come in. I gotta get rid of it as soon as possible. "Sir. Night is looking for you at the arena." Well, at least this sensor senses who needs me. Oh well, I could 'pack up' later...

At da arena-

I arrived there early enough to hear my 'senior' singing... "Don't stop... Doing what your doing..." Cheyenne hummed while slashing at some 'invincible' (to normal peeps they can't defeat.) dummies. Night simply stared at her. So she's still there! I thought she'll get Dragon to help. Wait... Dragon's here too! Huh. Too lazy to stop Cheyenne I suppose. Hold on, I need to introduce myself and my team. First there's Chaos, then me, I'm commander. Yes. Me. I did say Cheyenne was my 'senior' but thats coz she was in this force wayyyyy longer than me. Anyway, under me, I have the assassins and archers, who are under Night. Sky controlling the magicians and weather. Death controlling obviously, death elements and hand-to-hand combat. Cheyenne, Dragon, Chloe and JJ(Special guy.) are children of Chaos. Well, not exactly. They all appeared from really big and powerful meteorites hours after Chaos arrived to the universe. They can go anywhere they want to help betrayed or out casted or no-where-to – go demigods, demititians, demiprimodials... you know what I mean. Or they can assist us in our missions, that is, if Chaos allows them. But I'm pretty sure Chaos allows for this mission. I think.

"Ohh. I don't care what anyone says. Co are bigger than this, and i'll be keeping my arms wide open..." Cheyenne sang. I was jolted out of my thoughts. "WTF?" I turned around to look at Cheyenne. "Wut... dun look at mah liddat."(Translation: What? Don't look at me like that.) she muttered. everyone around her rolled their eyes. "Hey, you were day dreaming and none of us could uh, "wake you up"?"Cheyenne explained. "And music always works..." There Cheyenne goes again about how awesome music is. "Hey, Chaos-Void. (Yup, thats his name. Coz I can't choose which name. So, I could change it if you want. Only if its like really rare names n i'll take it. Names like "ALPHA" are really common.)What's up with you these days? You seem very distant." Night asked concernedly. "Its nothing much. Just the fact that I hate going back to earth." I replied. Everyone pitied me. "Jeez, I hate that look. Stop it guys, I'm no baby. I'm your commander." I whined. "We better go get ready now. You know, for the mission?" Instantly, Cheyenne and Dragon vanished, probably teleporting to their RESPECTIVE ROOMS I HOPE! But Night is still here. "Wanna spar? Keep your mind off the mission." She asked. "Sure."I replied, smirking.

Hours later...

Night and I were panting hard. Well, Night is the third most powerful person in the universe. So, why won't we be tired? Suddenly, I felt Night staring at me. CREEPY! I looked over slightly and caught her eye. She turned away immediately. I stood up awkwardly and said, "Ummm... I'll go now. See you tomorrow." I flashed away as soon as i finished. That was so awkward! Wow! Its late! 12.55pm at night! I better sleep! I'm soo not a morning guy.

Da next day-

I woke up from an exhausting day. It took me awhile to remember why i was so tired. I instantly regretted doing that. I face-palmed and mentally cursed myself. My reaction is so stupid, idiotic, brainless... anything that meant stupid. Why was I so flustered? Nevertheless, I got ready for breakfast. I couldn't believe my eyes when I was there. Dragon and Cheyenne looks half-awake. Sky was not there at all, so was Death. And Night seemed bored. The craziest one was Chloe! Only she was the one wide awake, other than me, and she was listening to dunno what on her headphones that are connected to a BOOMBOX? Chloe has a BOOMBOX? OMG!(OMFG! For loyal peeps of Avril Lavigne.)

"TADAAAAA... I am here!"

Chaos. I should have known.

Total silence met Chaos.

"Uh, Guys? Are you awake?" Chaos asked worriedly. "Chaos-Void? Help? I'm not a people person." Great. Who am I to Chaos? A people person? Oh well... I conjured a I-pod and on some random music to full blast and stuffed it under Cheyenne's nose. ""Cheyenne 'woke up' suddenly and 'punched' Dragon in the head. Dragon rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers, making Death and Sky come down unwillingly. After mentally thanking Dragon, I threw Death a Black diamond ring( where did that come from?), and gave Sky a pack of poker cards. They both woke up. Leaving Night who is staring into space. I conjured a new set of arrows in front of her. Her eyes widened immediately. There. I looked at Chaos and he smiled. "Gather your troops, we're leaving. Chaos-Void, Night, Cheyenne, Dragon. Follow me. We shall have a dramatic entrance."

Important A.n. :Yay. Next chapter done! Soo happy! You all can still send in requests for pairings and music requests.( I sound like a radio DJ!) NOW... DUN DUN DUN DUN... I am asking for your OCs too! I need them for like, uh, Special Generals. You have to include the OCs name, planet from,(E.g. Planet Dixtrus?) Species,(E.g. Demigod or if from special places, you can leave it out.) troop in charge,(E.g. Assassins. You can create anything else.) Commander under,(E.g. Percy. Its too hard to write his cover name. ) and finally, appearance (E.g. Badass. Killer heels... LOL). I need your OCs ASAP to make a new chapter. Please Take Note! Thank You all. Here's a freshly baked cookie for you. (: :)

Signing out~ Da Awesome Chaos Duddett


	3. Chapter 3 of the curse of chaos

Disclaimer: (I am too sad to say it so I'm getting Cheyenne.) Cheyenne: I hate doing jobs. I am an Oc from I am Chaos, now known as Da Awesome Chaos Duddett. I think it's a really long name. I love music... ( Ok. Never mind. I'll do it... I DON'T OWN PJO N HOO. ) ...well, you are not a guy right? (Thanks alot...)

(On Mount Olympus enterance) Annabeth Pov:

It has been like thousand years since he's gone. Actually, its 9999 years. Yes. That long. The hero of Olympus is Missing in Operation for that long. All thanks to me and my stupid idiotic idea of being together with Josh. As far as I remember, Percy ran away, Josh's ego became way bigger, Josh started snogging the face of an Aphrodite girl the next year I started dating him and I really miss Percy a lot. Hades nor Nico nor Hazel felt his soul in the underworld. Now, Zeus have ordered all immortals to meet on Mount Olympus for an extremely important meeting... and I heard there are some special guest coming. " Earth to Annabeth? Girl, hello?" Thalia yelled in my ear. "?" I looked at her blankly. "Why are you here?" "The hunters are included. Thanks to Lady Artemis." Thalia replied happily. What is wrong with her? "Come on, don't wanna get blasted by a lightning bolt." She smirked, and pulled me along.

When we walked in, Zeus looked horrible. So not magnificent at all. No drama, no nothing. This is so not normal. Finally after all the immortals and hunters settled down, Zeus announced "The war is coming back. Titians and Primordials are joining forces. In short, the worst nightmare anyone could have. Without the hero of olympus, there is no chance of winning." Everyone was dead silent. Well, except Josh. "Who care about THAT idiot? With me here, we will win!" How convincing, NOT. Immediately, Poseidon shot a humongous hurricane at Josh. "AHHH!" Josh screamed like a baby girl. Guess he'll be silent for now. Suddenly, a huge swirling black with white spots, wait, small tiny planet and stars appeared. A tall man walked out. He dressed exactly the same colour as the portal. Behind him were 4 people. 2 with hoods up and 2 with no hood. And i think there are 2 girls and 2 guys. The girl with no hood ,was holding a shiny black boombox that was playing music. "I got that summertime , summertime sadness, S ,S, summertime , summertime sadness..." Its not even summer why is the DJ in that radio station playing summertime sadness?( Lemme take a selfie. ) "Ah, Lord Chaos," Zeus bowed down, "You are right on time." HUH? What is Zeus talking about? But since even he bowed down, the rest of us followed. "Its ok, no need to bow down." Chaos said. "Why are you here? Lord Chaos?" Mum asked. (Athena) "Zeus?" "Well, as I just said, war is coming again and thus, Chaos decided to help us by lending us his secretly formed army." Mummers were heard around the room. My eyes lighted up in an instant, could Percy be there? "Who are they?" Mum asked again. "Well, Athena, these 2 are my personal assassins and this is my commander and his second in command." Chaos explained. As if on cue, the 2 assassins walked up and introduced themselves. "HI MY FELLOW PEEPS. I am the very awesome girl named Cheyenne. I am the 'daughter' of Chaos and I am really proud that I created vulgarities. Haha." The girl with the boombox said dramatically. The unhooded guy shrugged and said, " My name's Dragon. I'm the 'son' of Chaos..." Aphrodite swooned and said to him seductively, "I'm free you know?" "... and is not interested in anyone the fact that I'm taken." Dragon finished. Aphrodite huffed in a very girly way. That was really funny. But I've got to admit, loads of us girls including hunters, set our eyes on Dragon too and was really disappointed. Then the hooded girl came forward. " My name's Night. Please do not mix me up with Nyx even though I know her very well." "Aren't you going to reveal yourself, pretty one?" Josh piped up. Even though Night was hooded, I could feel her glaring at Josh. Josh shifted. "I am not going to reveal myself unless I want to. I am not interested in shitty people like you either." The next moment, Josh found himself stuck to the wall by 2 daggers laced with extreme poison. Josh shrieked. "EEEE! HELP!" I laughed. Finally, it was the commanders turn. "My name is Chaos-Void. You can just call me Void though. I hate this place a lot and I am the second most powerful being in this universe." He stated, his word laced with rage. I wonder why he hates earth so much. "Calm down, Void. Anyway, please do not anger any of our soldiers, commanders and assassins. They are allowed to assassinate, kill, strip off your position, take away immortality or behead anyone who they are annoyed with. Thus to save your life, do not speak stupid remarks." Chaos smiled and looked at Josh. Josh gulped, knowing that his life was literally hanging by a thread. "We will set our temporary base in Camp-half-blood. Later, there will be hovercrafts arriving there, bringing our soldiers. We will leave now." And the five of them disappeared into mid-air. "Meeting over." Zeus Ended and vanished in a lightning bolt. How dramatic. In other words, we all left.

I wanted to end here badly but seeing that its not yet a thousand plus, I decided to continue. You are lucky.

(In the camp half blood border) Percy's pov

"Please do not go crazy when you're here, Cheyenne. Contain your rage, Void. Stop being so emo, Dragon. Night, just get the spacecrafts here on time." Chaos commanded. "Not fair! Why the hell do you always tell not to be crazy? I created craziness so I should be crazy any freaking time I want! And Dragon's not emo. He's just freaking bored." Cheyenne complained. "Cheyenne, no more complains. Focus on battle. Now that my children, not you, are joining the alive titians except Rhea who is working for us secretly, this battle might be hard but not as hard as the battle on Pluto. So you may succeed..." "BLAH BLAH BLAH... Can we go now? Your getting whiny, Dad." Dragon interrupted. Cheyenne hugged him and grinned for his attitude. Chaos raised his eyebrows and then turned to look at me. " Maintain order. These 2 will help with the building of our temporary base." He told me. Then he winked at Cheyenne. Cheyenne stared at Chaos as if he was crazy and then grinned like mad and nodded vigorously. Whats happening? Oh well, what can be worse than going back to this hell hole. Finally, the 4 of us walked in, Chaos waving goodbye at us like a little child waving hi to Dora the explorer. "LOL. That creep." I held back a laugh at my thoughts but sighed at what Chaos said. 'Party time'. Lets kill that Freaking Brother of mine .

A.N. Yippie! Anyway, I am always taking requests for music, request for pairings and request for commanders ends in the next few chapters coz they have to introduce themselves. More info, you can make pairing for your Ocs too. Music for this chapter are... Let me take a selfie by Chainsmokers and Summertime sadness by Lana del ray. To peeps who don't know why their music aren't in the story yet is coz I need to find the perfect moment for the songs. Otherwise it will be plain awkward. Chaos in this story is a little creepy/crazy. The weirdest of the weirdest. Tell me how you feel about Cheyenne being the creator of vulgarities. Good, Cool, Weird, Like total shit, or no feelings. CHAOS RULES, SICK PEOPLE SUCK. Like dirty-minded. Not those who are like sick and in hospital... OK. This is going nowhere...

SIGNING OUT~~~~~ Da Awesome Chaos Duddett


End file.
